


Taken

by Southernpeach13



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Drake Mallard, Human AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindbreak, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Diana let out a startled shout as she was thrown across her apartment by the large redheaded man.All she wanted to do when she got back home was take a long hot bath.(Preferably with bubbles and the new Darkwing bath bombs she had gotten earlier that week)And put on her (LaunchPad’s) Darkwing  t-shirt and curl up on her couch with her fluffy blanket and pillows and pass out while she was curled up next to Launchpad while watching their favorite Darkwing episodes.That obviously is not what happened.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Steelbeak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Taken

**_Location: Saint Canard, Place of Residents Diana Mallard’s Apartment._ **

  
This was honestly not what she had planned when she got back home from patrol and dropped Gosalyn off at the Muddlefoots for a sleepover with their youngest son.

Diana let out a startled shout as she was thrown across her apartment by the large redheaded man.

All she wanted to do when she got back home was take a long hot bath.  
(Preferably with bubbles and the new _Darkwing_ bath bombs she had gotten earlier that week)  
And put on her (LaunchPad’s) _Darkwing_ t-shirt and curl up on her couch with her fluffy blanket and pillows and pass out while she was curled up next to Launchpad while watching their favorite _Darkwing_ episodes.

Sadly she had only gotten about halfway through that plan. A few seconds after she had put on L.P’s t-shirt someone had knocked on her door. When she had gone to answer it the redheaded man had barged in quickly. His steeljaw glinting in the light as he grabbed her and threw her across the room. She picked herself back up, running forward and quickly and threw a strong puck in his stomach. The man doubled back in pain. 

Diana crouched low and was about to throw another punch but her attacker grabbed her fist and tossed her to the side like she weighed nothing.

Her head slammed against her kitchen countertop with a nasty thud as she crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
  
Her vision going blurry as she tried to keep her eyes open not wanting to pass out in case she had a concussion. She watched as the man rummaged threw her apartment looking for something. Diana felt her heart drop as he found the Solego's Circuit Plans.

Diana tried to get back up, holding onto the stool attached to her floor to slowly gain back her balance, but the moment she lifted herself up she felt as if she would be sick. Her vision still not clearing up. She pushed herself of the counter and stumbled toward the man, tring to snatch the plans from his hands. 

She had to get them back. Sne needed to do. She needed them to help Goslyn find her grandpa somehow. She promised her.

She promised.

* * *

Steeljaw sidestepped from the small woman as she reached for the plans.

He watched as she finally lost consciousness. He quickly grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder with ease before she could fall on the floor again. He walked up to her window, throwing it open as Black Heron finally reached his location.

He climbed out the window with ease. Handing the plans over to the old man who’s name he couldn't even remember outside of him being one of the bosses and placed the Saint Canard’s still unconscious hero in a seat buckling her up while he sat next to Heron up front.

“At least you finally did something right.” She said sarcastically. Steeljaw glared at her. Ready to yell at her if she insulted his intelligence like she always did.

He only scoffed at her and rested his face against his knuckles.

“Why did we even have to take that lady anyway? I thought we just needed the the stupind nerd plans.” He scoffed.

Black Heron was about to reply in her usual way by talking down to him as if he was a child until the bossman chimed in.

“Because we need a way to not just stop the McDuck family. We need to teach them a lesson.”  
  
“And we took this random chick because-” Steeljaw asked with a slow wave of his hand.

Bradford sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“This girl is close to the McDuck family. Specifically their driver/pilot Launchpad and the triplet Dewey. 

The trio heard a small moan as the woman slowly began to wake, only for Bradford to jab a needle in her neck causing her return to her slumber.

“Hurt the friend, you hurt the family. And slowly the McDuck clan will fall apart.”  
  


* * *

**_Back In Diana Mallord’s apartment_ **

Launchpad excitedly ran up to Diana’s apartment, excited to their _Darkwing_ binge.

Only to pause when he saw her door still open.

Which was weird. Diana always closed and locked her door. It was something she was paranoid about.

“Diana?” Launchpad called out slowly stepping in the apartment only to pause and feel a sense of dread when he saw the state of it. Glass was broken, furniture in disarray.

ANd her window still open, her curtains being blown by the wind.

Launchpad quickly grabbed his cellphone, quickly calling Mr.McD.

“Mr. McD! Diana’s gone!”

  
  



End file.
